The Nations
Here you can find information about various nations living in Sighisoara.These are the so far (up to the time of the Third Campaign) explored nations the player will have come across during his time spent playing the maps. You will not only find the "official" and nowadays more correct description of the nations, but also the canned first draft and the original form of their appearance, and how it was all supposed to be. Aurolas (MoS1, the Rogue's Hideout and A Sighisoara Christmas) The Original view of Aurolas: "Inhabitants: Humans Wildlife: Centaurs and Dendroids are running around in the forests of Aurolas, while in the city a few sick dogs run around and also there are actually some Minotaur "mafia gangs" roaming the streets. Population Size: Big+ Rule: Aurolas is ruled by the popular and graceful King Quintus Tullius and his Queen Servia. The nation has a strong military and is well-controlled country where the only major problem is the Minotaurs who are threatening and sometimes outright killing the people. King Quintus fears that war will break out if he tries to stop them as the Minotaurs have connections all over the vast continent of Sighisoara. Environment: Sighisoara has a very large and beautiful (and not yet fully discovered) forest where a lot of creatures roam. The forest can also be an easy way for enemies to enter Aurolas and attack the City despite of King Quintus having spies all over the place looking for invaders." Creator's comment: The thought behind Aurolas was that it should be the main "human" inhabited place so to speak. I have always liked Aurolas seeing it as a "happy" enviroment, and a place that has a lot of variety when it comes to the landscape. The overall mood seems to be that of what could be called a standard medieval society. The name Aurolas came to me from the name Aurora. The view on Aurolas, after it first was made, remains pretty much the same to this day. The country appeared in the very first campaign me, Max, and Yurian created along with Maygwan of the www.celestialheavens.com forum. It stands true to the original idea. However, after MoS1 we can see that the Minotaurs are not that much of a threat anymore. However, rogues and thieves will always roam around, just like in any human city across the world. Last but not least it should be noted that in MoS1 we get to see more rebel armies and Griffins than the Dendroids or the Centaurs. In other words, it's something that was changed later on in order to make room for both improved storyline and enhanced gameplay for the player to enjoy. Lore: The nation of Aurolas is one of the oldest in Sighisoara. Aurolas was plagued by the Minotaurs during the war between Gulael and Aurolas and its immediate aftermath. Since then, the biggest concern for the Crown of Aurolas remain the rebel forces that keep popping up alongside with gangs of organized crime. Streams of these bandits have been flowing into Aurolas after Xerphef's invasion of Rojaice, the neighbouring highly decentralized nation where powerful trading Guilds have ursurped royal power and pirates are left to rule the seas. In addition to various wandering bandits, Black Markets selling fake and real artifacts have been established within the realm. Gulael (MoS 1 and the MoS 2 prologue Prime Suspect) Original text about Gulael: "— Inhabitants: Minotaurs Wildlife: Harpies, Troglodytes, Medusas and Manticores Population Size: Big -- Rule: Ruled by the Minotaur Leader Munatius, he is also the leader of the Minotaurs that run around in the streets of the major cities of Aurolas looking for trouble. Environment: Everything feels very dark, and everywhere you go you feel you're being watched. The Minotaurs have their men everywhere. The ground feels almost a little bit swampy. Also there is a big forest at the top of the territory of Gulael." Creator's comment: ' Once again I have to say that this is a nation where at least concerning the environmental parts we managed to stay quite true to the original vision. However, those of you who have played through the MoS1 campaign know that King Brejk turned out to be the High King of the Minotaur ruled nation of Gulael. Some of these changes were made because of a change of heart, while others depended on the fact of us not having the informative powerpoint presentation at hand when we needed it. It was actually missing for quite some time. I do like Gulael as a state as well as it is a thug nation with a lot of dangers lurking behind every corner! The name, I am not quite sure what I got it from, but I do believe that simple imagination was at work on this one. On the other hand King Brejk got his name from my favorite Swedish chocolate bar called "Brejk". Rojaice (MoS 2 prologue Prime Suspect and MoS 2) Original view on Rojaice: "Inhabitants: Bandits and Nomads, Peasants and Halflings. Wildlife: Trolls and Basilisks Population: Big Rule: "No one will ever rule Rojaice, and those who try will die failing", these are the words of one of the mightiest pirates of Sighisoara, Morgan Tentaclus. Environment: Rojaice is a pretty plain land, and it has a grassy nature but still doesn't have that many trees or anything like it. It is pretty hard to get a hold of resources, but the bandits of Rojaice simply rob people travelling through their land. '''Creator's comment: ' Wow, we really made some big changes in MoS2 and the single scenario map Prime Suspect to the looks and feel of Rojaice. Not only there is an actual ruler in Rojaice, but a government as well. We will still see the Pirates involved in the campaign, but at the same time they are fighting against a ruler. Bandits are still roaming the areas though, and there are lots of them there. So I continue to hold onto my belief that we have kept at least some of the original vision for this nation, but at the same time that vision seems to be now buried somewhere deep in the very bottom of it all. Lifhis or Lithis (featured in no map released so far) This nation is somewhat of a secret we may say. It is only mentioned briefly when the Hero discovers the Tunic of the Cyclops in MoS1 Campaign map 4 ("The Final Truth") "This ancient enhanced tunic used to be worn by a mighty Cyclops warrior from Antholenor called Viridius. He was known as the right hand man of their power-hungry King, Urg'u, and he had in fact received the Tunic of the Cyclops King as a gift from his majesty. Viridius eventually passed the tunic on to his son Tergil upon learning how to forge an even more powerful armor, which he boastfully called "Powerplate of the Hero Viridius the Slayer". Tergil was later killed in a battle against King Brejk's forces as they were fighting over a small territory called Lifhis, a barren area that used to lay between Antholenor and Gulael. The contested piece of land was later annaxed by the realm ruled by the undead, Xerphef, which lies Southeast of Gulael. " This is the original text seen by the player when he picks up the artifact. The story here no doubt informs us that the land of Lifhis is no more, as it was annexed by the Kingdom of Xerphef. So at the moment, I will leave you with this text and your own imagination to come up with what might have happened there. '''Perhaps the future will unveil it. NOTE THAT XERPHEF IS NOT A LAND TO THE SOUTHEAST, BUT SOUTHWEST OF GULAEL! Typo and an error from the mapmakers' side. Xerphef (MoS2 and its prologue mission Prime Suspect) Original view on Xerphef: Inhabitants: Undead and lots of them Wildlife: No creatures that are alive can ever live to survive for long in Xerphef Population: Big Rule: The Lich King Servilius rules Xerphef and no-one has ever even tried to question how he runs the nation. Servilius has a powerful artifact making him the most powerful Lich that ever set his foot in Sighisoara, and as such he is almost a threat to the power and influence of the Wizards of Jarall. Environment: You can feel the smell of death, and you get filled with fear as you walk on this cursed land. Legends says that if you ever fight the undead in Xerphef your entire army will be cursed as the fighting begins. 'Creator's comment: ' Now Xerphef, I must admit, is one of my favourites. The nation of Xerphef plays major part in the MoS II Campaign where it takes advantage of the ongoing civil war in the neighbouring realm of Rojaice, and sends a large part of its armed forces to claim vast areas of western Rojaice for the Undead. I have always liked the undead and Heroes 3 has since my childhood inspired me to fantasize about them liches and vampires. I must say that we once again stayed quite true to the original look and feel of Xerphef. The population is big and their army is huge. When I look into the future of Sighisoara, I do not know if there's anyone truly capable of stopping the march of the undead. Gyondria (MoS 3) Original view on Gyondria: Inhabitants: Amyths, a people with skin made of pure Amethysts (The rock Amethyst). Wildlife: Centaurs, Gremlins and Stone Golems, also some Water Elementals. Population size: Few if you consider the size of the island. Rule: Gyondria is also controlled by the laws of nature. Environment: Lots of stone and mountains, water and some forest. 'Creator´s comment: ' Gyondria went another way than expected. The Amyths are no longer primary inhabitants of the area, but more of a strong evil force wreaking havoc within the nation. Since Elementals are not a part of the regular world (We will see one in MoS 3, but it is not truly an elemental) neither will they form part of the larger society of Gyondria. The environment, however, is something that we stayed fairly true to, with Gyondria remaining an island in the release version of MoS 3. Mountains and forests play a big part as well, and the nation has a very beautiful nature. Jarall (MoS 3) 'Original view of Jarall: ' Inhabitants: Archmages Wildlife: Experimental creatures that the archmages uses to gain knowledge and power. Population Size: A very small population with very much power. Rule: Jarall is the country which controls and rules over all Wizards and Witches in Sighisoara. Also the strongest Battle Mages and the wisest of Wizards are being honored with a place on Jarall. Jarall is ruled by the three best Archmages in all of Sighisoara: Rafaeel, Allysander and Yzabell. Environment: Jarall is mostly desert. But there are some mountains and a tiny forest. 'Creator´s comment: ' The rulers are still correct, and the fact that the best Mages are seeking refuge inside the realm remains true also. The experimental creatures are to some extent still around, however, as an aftermath of the 100 year long war between the Arch Mages and the Titans of Monale, but their number is greatly reduced from what it used to be. While the environment in the original document was most likely based on the Bracada Desert found in Might and Magic VII and others, however, we have opted for a more wintery touch on the most part of the Realm of Jarall. Radria (MoS 3) Formerly a loosely organized possession of the Wizards of Jarall. Nowadays an abondoned ex-colony with rotting infrastructure and overgrown roads where bands of native warriors rule their own spheres of influence. Hegemony of the land is claimed by the powerful Troll King Perko, ruler of the Stonecliff Mountains. The Valley of Dragons (MoS 3) Place where the free roaming Dragons and other highly dangerous wild beasts reside with little human control. Dragonia (MoS 3) An exclusive society ruled by an elite force of extraordinary knights known for being Dragonslayers. Ostrichia (Prime Suspect MoS II Prologue map) Ruled by the "Witch Queen" Anna-Sofia, Queen of the marshes of Ostrichia. It's a small realm fully within the borders of Rojaice but fiercely independent and populated by creatures such as Lizardmen, Basilisks and Serpent Flies.